Blade Trap
'''Blade Traps', also known simply as Traps, are recurring obstacles in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These spiky traps are situated in the corners of rooms. They generally look like simple boxes, usually gray in color, with sharp spines protruding from all sides. When Link enters a room, he sets off the motion-detecting traps, which fly toward the doorway to impale him with their spines. This removes the possibility of him remaining in a doorway long enough to assess the situation in a given room. Blade Traps cannot be destroyed in most games, as they are impervious to damage. However, this is not entirely true for the Traps in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, as they can be destroyed, albeit with assistance. Blade Traps are first seen in the original The Legend of Zelda, where they are the only "enemies" that are not minions of Ganon. They are found in some of the higher-level dungeons and appear to have been part of the dungeons' original construction. They have since appeared in almost every game in the entire series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Blade Traps only appear inside dungeons. They are set with a four-way motion-detector, which, when activated, sends the Trap careening across the floor, and retracting once it bumps into a solid object/wall. They cause a full heart of damage to Link, which makes them a considerable threat early in the game. Most Traps are placed in the corners of dungeon rooms, while some are set in the middle. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Blade Traps in the third installment appear similar to those in the first, but are almost always set to slide around automatically. Some are also stationary and merely served as obstacles, often in boss rooms and rooms with conveyor belt floors. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Blade Traps are once again set with four-way motion-detectors. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time & The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Blade Traps are quite similar to those found in A Link to the Past. They slide back and forth automatically, but are sometimes set to slide around in circles or other set patterns. Their movement speed differs from dungeon to dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Blade Traps in the Oracle games are based upon those from Link's Awakening. They either feature motion detectors or slide around in set patterns. Their color reveals the speed they are set with. Blue are the standard, Green are a bit faster and can slide right through each other, unlike the blue ones, and red/orange feature the highest speed setting. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Blade Traps are referred to officially as Traps in this game. They come in blue and green varieties. Blue ones make use of a motion-sensing device and will fly toward Link if he crosses its path. Green ones follow a set route. They appear exclusively in dungeons. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Blade Traps only make a few appearances in The Wind Waker. They appear only in the Wind Temple, where they slide across the room, pause briefly, then slide back again and repeat. They can be blocked by shoving large iron crates in front of their set pathways to allow Link to cross, although Link can skip this tedious task by jumping sideways quickly past the Blade Traps. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Blade Traps are confined to Spinner-tracks, either on the walls, or a unique type running along the ground (which Link cannot make use of himself). This game also marks the first time where Blade Traps can actually be destroyed. Link cannot do it on his own, but in the Temple of Time, the hammer of the Temple's missing guardian statue can break them, along with almost all other traps and obstacles also found in the dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Blade Traps are found in the Temple of Courage. They cannot be destroyed, but blocks can be pushed to block them. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks There is one Blade Trap in the Fire Temple. See also * Giant Blade Trap * Spinner Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies